Why We Fight
by BubbaGumpShrimp
Summary: Drabble based off spoilers from episode 2x10: Kara and Mon-El have a confrontation after their encounter with Livewire


Why We Fight

 _Based off spoilers from episode 2x10: Kara and Mon-El have a confrontation after their encounter with Livewire_

 _Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with The CW or Supergirl or its characters. I own nothing._

Kara was fuming. She refused to make eye-contact with Mon-El as they debriefed J'onn and Alex. They had a plan, and Mon-El stupidly went rogue, almost costing numerous innocent lives. She partially blames herself. Maybe she hadn't gotten through to him during their training. Maybe he just wasn't ready. Either way, he should have known that superheroes don't put themselves before those they are meant to protect.

Kara tried to remain objective during their debrief: Livewire had them cornered with Kara entrapped by her electric lasso and the NCPD knocked out in a pool of water. Kara may be indestructible, but they all knew even she would not be able to withstand the full extent of Livewire's electrical power. Mon-El had only a moment to make a decision—save Kara or the members of the police department. Even as Kara yelled at him to save the NCPD, he took after her, knocking her safely out of Livewire's reach. All it took was that moment for the convict to escape, but, fortunately, it was the same moment the DEO back-up had arrived and apprehended her.

With the facts out on the table and the mission deemed a success, J'onn had released them. Kara took off down a corridor without a second glance. If not for his super-speed, Mon-El would not have been able to catch up to her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into the empty training room.

"Do you want to tell me why you're so pissed up at me?" He asked, forcing her to finally meet his eyes.

"I'm pissed _off_ , Mon-El, and you know exactly why," Kara snapped back, placing her hands on her hips.

"It seems to me that we caught the bad guy and saved the city. So, no, Kara, I don't know why you're mad."

"You were supposed to save the officers—not me! That distraction was almost enough for her to escape."

Mon-El deflated with a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Kara…"

"Why don't you ever listen to me?! Why don't you ever follow—"

"Because I couldn't lose you, Kara!" Mon-El cut her off, flinging his arms exasperatedly.

Kara blinked and took a step back, as if she hadn't heard him correctly. "W-what?"

"I can't lose you. You are the most important thing to me on this planet, Kara, and seeing you threatened like that, I…I can't lose you," he repeated, imploringly, knowing this confession could change things between them but also afraid it wouldn't.

"Mon-El…" Kara whispered softly.

Before she could say anything more, he had crossed the room and taken her in his arms. Caught by surprise, she was tense, but only for a moment before relaxing into his embrace and opening her lips to his. Her hands slid up his arms and up his neck before getting tangled in his hair. His remained cradling her face as if she was the most precious thing he's ever had the privilege of holding. Kara pulled away to catch her breath and to remind him he's still in trouble.

"You know, I'm still angry with you…" she said, hitting him playfully on the chest.

"Oh, I know," Mon-El laughed, tilting his head to the side, "but perhaps I could earn forgiveness."

He pulled her into another kiss, this one more urgent than the last, as his hands traveled down her back. So caught up in each other, Kara almost didn't hear the footsteps just outside the door. They pulled apart just as Kara's sister popped her head into the room. Alex made a quizzical face as she looked between them, their breathing labored and cheeks flushed.

Kara turned to leave to see what she was needed for now, but not before addressing Mon-El one more time.

"We'll finish this discussion later," she told him, pointedly.

Alex snickered. "Oh boy, you're in trouble…" she said sing-songly.

Mon-El couldn't hide his grin as he whispered for only Kara to hear, "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
